Saldando Cuentas
by Rich Knarrenheinz
Summary: Punisher está en una misión... está decidido a acabar con el Reino Oscuro de Norman Osborn de una vez por todas, y ni Dark Wolverine ni el ejército de HAMMER va a impedírselo, en una espiral de acción y emociones.


**The Punisher Fan Fic**

**Saldando Cuentas**

Hola! Aquí Diclonius, este primer Fic está basado en los acontecimientos de Dark Reign: The List, de Marvel Comics. Como antecedentes, sucede que Frank Castle decide asesinar a Norman Osborn (el Duende Verde/Iron Patriot, vuelto el hombre mas poderoso del planeta), pero su intento falla y es ahí cuando Osborn decide vengarse y ambos tratan de vencerse durante meses. Frank encuentra la ayuda de Henry, un hacker, y ambos son atacados por supervillanos enviados por Osborn. Apenas sobreviven, y es cuando Norman decide destruirlos de una vez por todas… y este Fic comienza desde esos eventos, donde Daken (hijo de Wolverine) es involucrado.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS**

**Contiene escenas de violencia muy gráfica, y connotaciones adultas.**

**The Punisher pertenece a Marvel Comics.**

**Capítulo 1: Cacería Humana**

-_Frank… Frank… Te amo Frank… nunca nos olvides, te estaré esperando….-_

_-¡MARIA!-_

Abro los ojos abruptamente con el sonido del despertador… en el colchón que logramos acomodar dentro del trailer, estacionado en un área tranquila entre los contenedores de carga para los barcos, en el muelle… frío como piedra, como cada mañana… con la misma pesadilla… María y mis hijos quemándose frente a mis ojos, no he podido olvidarlo… Me levanto y abro el mini refrigerador, saco una soda y me siento a beberla un rato, notando como las heridas que tengo en todo el cuerpo siguen palpitando y sangrando levemente debajo de los vendajes, resultado de la refriega contra aquellos villanos. Esos cabrones lograron escapar… Noto que en la grabadora hay un mensaje… de Henry, pulso el botón y escucho:

-Frank… ¿Frank? ¿Estás allí? ¡Joder, contesta! Sé que estás enojado, pero esto es importante. Estaba trolleando de lo lindo en el chat interno de HAMMER, y me encontré con que Osborn está con algo gordo. Dedica toda una organización con un solo objetivo… Tú Frank, vienen a matarte-

Ni siquiera me inmuto por sus palabras… De repente, escucho la alarma de las computadoras instaladas dentro del camión, cuyos sensores fueron activados por algo grande en el perímetro, es el portaaviones de HAMMER… Ya era hora Rojo, pensé que nunca vendrías… De inmediato me preparé para cualquier percance, me puse mi traje, y colgué mis armas a la espalda: un rifle de francotirador Dragunov, una M-60 y una AR-15 Armalite, además de mis pistolas y cuchillos estándar. Apenas salí de la parte trasera del camión, vi el portaaviones, esa enorme estructura de hierro sólido flotando por sobre mi cabeza. Sin previo aviso, esa cosa lanzó muchos misiles desde el frente, blancos proyectiles con punta roja y el logo de HAMMER pintado en el costado, impulsados por un chorro de fuego, se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia mí. Sigo algo distraído, y apenas me percato del peligro

-¡Mierda!-

Apenas logro lanzarme hacia adelante, pero no es suficiente, la onda de choque me manda varios metros hacia un lado, estrellándome de forma algo precipitosa en un contenedor cercano, siento la onda de calor de la explosión calentando mi piel, algo de dolor, pero nada demasiado grave. Me toma un segundo suprimir el dolor y ponerme rápido de pie, y enfilo hacia un callejón cercano para tratar de evadir la captura… desgraciadamente, nada es tan fácil, pues volteo mi mirada y noto a toda la flota de soldados en deslizador de Rojo, vestidos con uniformes azules y cascos de alta tecnología que seguramente detectan mis ondas de calor y otras señales para detectarme. Vaya molestia… matones federales descerebrados… pero policías al fin, reciben soluciones no letales. Tomo un lazo electrificado de la bolsa que llevo en la espalda y rápidamente la coloco unida a ambos lados del callejón. Miro hacia atrás y veo a tres de ellos chocar contra ella y quedar inconscientes de inmediato por la descarga de 5000 volts de esa cosa. Doy vuelta hacia la izquierda en otro callejón y me percato de la presencia de Henry, el muchacho flacucho y de apariencia sesuda que me ha estado ayudando, montado en su patineta.

-¡Frank! Gracias al cielo que te encuentro, hay cuatro portaaviones volando y buscándote, tenemos que…-

Ni siquiera termina su frase cuando lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, dejándolo K.O. de inmediato. Si me encontró tan fácilmente es que vino para ayudarme, o más probablemente, trabaja para el otro bando. De cualquier manera, es mejor si lo meto al congelador. Lo meto rápido en un contenedor de basura y prosigo mi marcha, con la flota de deslizadores pisándome los talones. Es entonces que decido que será mejor entrar a las alcantarillas para perderlos de una forma más sutil. En cuanto llego a una, tomo una tapa de cubo de basura para cubrirme lo mejor que puedo de los disparos de los agentes. Varios dan en mi torso, pero no logran penetrar mi kevlar. Sin embargo, un par me dan en una pierna cuando me lanzo dentro de la alcantarilla, y siento como me atraviesa los tendones antes de salir del otro lado. Quedo de lado, en el suelo del drenaje, con agua apestosa corriendo por mi cuerpo. Al ponerme de pie me doy cuenta que mi pierna está rota por la caída. Soporta levantarme… y eso es lo único que importa. Camino lento hasta que uno de los cabrones de Rojo me lanza bombas calabaza a través de la alcantarilla por la que entré. Me lanzo de nueva cuenta para ponerme a cubierto, y quedo algo maltrecho de las explosiones, que levantan agua, polvo y una humareda alrededor del área de impacto. Me pongo de pie. Mi pierna flaquea, y el agua sucia llena el par de agujeros que tengo en la pantorrilla, pero bueno, tal eso fortalezca mi sistema inmunológico… mantenerme positivo… siempre hay una nueva oportunidad a la vuelta de la esquina… Y justamente llego a una, asomo la cabeza hacia el túnel próximo, y lo que allí veo me hace exclamar

-Me lleva el carajo…-

Es Daken, el hijo de Wolverine, criminal, asesino y peón del reino corrupto de Osborn, quien al parecer está más determinado que nunca en destruirme… por mí está bien, desperdicio menos balas de ese modo. Está usando un traje muy parecido al de su padre, mismo diseño, marrón y amarillo… no importa cuánto quiera verse como él, es el mismo payaso, sólo que en diferente circo.

-¡Esa es la idea!-

Dice a la vez que lanza un zarpazo directo hacia mi cara. Reacciono justo a tiempo para evadirlo, y pongo algo de distancia entre nosotros. Eso es Rojo… junta a los asesinos que puedas, rodéate del ejército que desees, pero voy a por ti, y nada va a detenerme… ésta vez voy a matarte. Rápidamente desenfundo una de mis pistolas y comienzo a dispararle al pecho para ganar algo de tiempo. Él logra esquivar mis balas con relativa facilidad.

-Esas garras… nunca les he visto el atractivo, las armas son más rápidas, tienen mejor distancia…-

-A menos que el blanco sea más rápido que el viejo detrás del arma-

Se acerca mucho a mí, con sus garras por delante, logro desviar un par de sus ataques pero me tiene en desventaja, y logra atravesar ligeramente mi estómago. Gruño por el dolor, pero lo tomo por los hombros y le arranco un ojo de una mordida para alejarlo de mí, a la vez que discretamente le adhiero un dispositivo explosivo en el hombro, C4 con un temporixador programado en 40 segundos. Que sabor más desagradable el de un ojo… sin mencionar la consistencia viscosa y el líquido blancuzco que comienza a chorrear desde el nervio. Lo empujo, tirándolo al suelo, le escupo el ojo en la cara y le disparo varias veces en el estómago, cubriendo el sangrado de mi herida lo mejor que puedo con mi otro brazo.

-Tú no eres el Wolverine de verdad… sólo una burda imitación. Rojo debería escoger mejor a sus asesinos… denme algo que haga que levantarme de la cama valga la pena-

Me volteo… necesito ganar más tiempo si quiero posibilidades contra él… eso del factor de curación es un dolor de cabeza… es casi imposible matar a un idiota con un poder de esos, y por ello se sienten grandes guerreros… cuando en realidad no son nada sin ese poder.

-Acabas de hacer que esto pase de trabajo a diversión Castle… no subas, allá arriba no está lo que buscas, es sólo ejecución por comité… aquí abajo, sólo tu y yo… así es como quieres morir…-

Subo la escalera hacia la calle, y tomo otra que lleva hasta el techo de un edificio de varios pisos. Veo que Daken comienza a seguirme, pero el dispositivo adherido a él explota y lo manda todo el camino de regreso a la alcantarilla. Bien… son segundos valiosos que debo aprovechar. Las heridas comienzan a hacer mella y aminorar mi rapidez al subir la escalera de metal, que parece infinita… pierdo la cuenta después de los 25 pisos. La cena de ayer se me sale del estómago, mi pierna llena de aguas negras… pronto estará séptica. Conforme subo la escalera siento la fría lluvia cayendo sobre mí, vaya, no esperaba que lloviera tan pronto. Como puedo, llego al techo del edificio, y lo primero que veo son decenas y decenas de soldados montados en deslizadores, apuntando con sus armas hacia mí.

Tomo el M60 y me apresto a disparar, cuando escucho una voz conocida detrás de mí

-No… yo mismo destriparé a este puerco, déjenmelo… eres una cucaracha Castle, apenas digno de mi tiempo…-

-¿Vas a perder toda la noche… o te vas a poner a trabajar, muchacho?-

Nos miramos unos segundos, se notaba la tensión en el aire. Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas… pero una sobresale entre todas… tengo que matar a Rojo, es la única posibilidad de salir de esto y acabar con la corrupción de ésta ciudad y de éste país. Entonces se lanza contra mí con sus garras por delante, una logra impactar en mi pecho y hundirse unos centímetros, pero lo tomo por la cabeza y mando su cara directo contra el suelo, en un impacto tan fuerte que algunas lozas de concreto se resquebrajan. El me responde con una patada que me da directo en la cara y me desvía un poco, pero a la vez me da tiempo de tomar una pistola y dispararle entre los ojos varias veces, pero apenas se inmuta, y responde clavando una garra en mi brazo. El dolor y la reacción hacen que suelte el arma, y me aparta de nuevo. Me doy cuenta que en esto no hacen falta armas de fuego… así que sólo utilizo en una mano un cuchillo de los que traigo enfundados en los tobillos, y otro más grande, casi del tamaño de un machete, que traía en la espalda, y arremeto con todo, enterrándole el cuchillo pequeño profundo en la frente, y con el otro rebanándole el estómago desde adentro, estilo seppuku japonés, incluso veo parte de sus intestinos en el concreto mojándose bajo la lluvia. Antes de que pueda volver a alejarme, retiro los cuchillos de su posición y lo tomo de los brazos, tratando de controlar su movimiento, bajo la vista de muchísimos soldados que rodean el edificio, flotando en sus deslizadores y disfrutando como si de un espectáculo televisado se tratara.

-¿Crees que vas a ganarme así Castle? Clavándome en la carne tus patéticos cuchillitos? Te daré la muerte que mereces, desangrado como el perro que eres…-

-Cierra el pico y aprende mocoso-

Es ahí que empleo mis habilidades aprendidas en Vietnam, controlo su fuerza y le hago una llave sobre mi hombro para mandarlo a la orilla del edificio, chocando de espaldas contra la cornisa y casi cayendo en el proceso… es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar. Sin embargo, el chico es bueno, me da un cabezazo en el rostro que me marea un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver su garra dirigiéndose a mi cuello, me aparto de su camino, doy un golpe en su nuca con el dorso de mi mano y uso su propio impulso para tomarlo de la espalda y lanzarlo hacia el vacío, decenas de pisos hacia abajo.

-Bon voyage-

Sin embargo, me toma por sorpresa, me afianza de un tobillo y me jala junto con él a la caída libre… al comenzar a caer, miro hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, y parece que veo a María… tan hermosa, saludándome desde arriba… Pero yo se que no tengo tanta suerte como para morir, tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Daken y yo seguimos cayendo, y el comienza a gritar como una niña asustada a quien le han roto sus muñecas.

-Ya cállate-

Con mi cuchillo pequeño le ensarto la nuca para tenerlo bien controlado y evitar que trate de matarme mientras seguimos cayendo… pierdo la cuenta después del 4o piso, y faltan muchos aún, la escalera desde la alcantarilla se veía casi infinita, y con justa razón, el edificio al que terminé subiendo es altísimo. Escucho a un soldado gritar "¡fuego!", y una lluvia de balas viene hacia nosotros… al final saben que por muchas balas que lo impacten, a Daken no le afectará, y sus órdenes son de matarme a cualquier costo… eso me da una idea. Una bala me da en el hombro y la sangre no se hace esperar, pero una minucia así no va a detenerme, así que pongo al tipo en posición vertical, y lo uso de escudo "humano" frente a las balas de las tropas en deslizador. El truco funciona, y siento cómo su cuerpo tiembla con cada impacto de proyectil, son tantas que comienzan a romperle el disfraz, manchándolo de rojo y dejando una estela de humo a su paso, mientras Daken sólo suelta gruñidos de dolor, incapaz incluso de gritar debido a que la cantidad de balas es tal que le llenan la garganta de plomo.

Del cielo entonces veo caer bombas de calabaza, del tipo que el Goblin usaba e instruyó a sus soldados para usar. Reacciono rápido y me aparto de su camino, viendo que ellos tienen un punto ciego si me mantengo pegado a la pared del edificio. Con el cuchillo bien afianzado, empujo la nuca de Daken hacia la pared y lo estrello de cara en ella para mantenerme en el punto ciego… entonces es cuando de verdad trata de gritar, ya que pedazos de su piel, cráneo y ojos comienzan a volar debido a la fricción contra el duro concreto a tal velocidad. Su máscara queda destruida por completo, y por momentos casi lo suelto debido a su cara impactando con brutal fuerza contra cornizas y balcones, haciendo crujir sus huesos con un delicioso sonido. Yo me mantengo afianzado a él, como si de un trineo se tratara… incluso me hace recordar esos estúpidos especiales de la TV, con niños cantando Jingle Bells y deslizándose en la nieve… ésta si que sería una buena forma de pasar las fiestas.

Ya estamos a pocos metros de llegar al suelo, y hago lo más lógico: usarlo a el como colchón de aterrizaje. Lo aparto de la pared y me pongo sobre su espalda, con mis rodillas apoyadas en su espina dorsal para causarle el mayor daño posible. Llegamos al concreto, y su cuerpo se estremece al chocar contra él, cuarteándolo de forma violenta y sacándome a mí disparado hacia un lado. Reboto contra el suelo un par de veces hasta que quedo boca abajo sobre él, el agua de la tormenta baña mi cuerpo y diluye un poco la sangre que hay sobre mí, rayos iluminan por momentos la escena, y los truenos no se hacen esperar… me cuesta varios segundos levantarme, pero estoy bien, y noto que las heridas de Daken son tantas que no puede recuperarse muy bien que digamos… es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. Corro y salto sobre sus muñecas aplastándolas con la planta de mis pies para inmovilizarlo. Él me mira con desprecio, y dice con una voz apenas perceptible, escupiendo sangre

-No… no p-p-puedes… matarme, insecto… al final del día… juro que seré yo quien… baile sobre tu cadáver… imbécil…

-¿Sabes algo? Solía pensar que era imposible matar a tipos con factor de curación, como tu padre o Deadpool… pero es más fácil de lo que parece… es sólo que la mayoría no tiene agallas para usar los métodos necesarios… y tipos como yo terminan encargándose de la basura como tú, siempre sucede..-

-Ja…. Jaja… ¿y qué piensas hacer? No puedes acabar conmigo… otros me sustituirán… todo H.A.M.M.E.R está tras de ti… no vas a salir vivo de esta Castle…-

-Tal vez… es más, los agentes podrían meter una bala justo en medio de mis ojos en este preciso instante, pero algo puedo decirte… sólo por hacer esto, habrá valido la pena…-

Pateo entonces su rostro, destrozando el tabique de su nariz. El suelta un grito, y procedo a terminar lo que comencé… cuchillo en mano, uso el filo para cortar su garganta, movimientos de un lado a otro, debo terminar rápido antes de que los demás puedan llegar hasta aquí. Daken se retuerce bajo mis pies, la sangre fluye de su cuello y comienza a ahogarse con ella, la vida misma escapando de su cuerpo, eso me motiva a cortar aún más rápido y mas fuerte. Su piel y sus tendones comienzan a separarse del resto del cuerpo, mis guantes se tiñen de rojo y me salpica un poco el traje. Sus pupilas pronto suben hasta desaparecer, sus últimos momentos, la agonía de una vida llevada sólo para lastimar a otros, para destruir otras existencias… el karma ha trabajado de hermosa manera en este cabrón, y yo estoy aquí para entregar el castigo.

Después de algunos minutos de trabajo frenético, su cabeza por fin se desprende de su cuerpo, la levanto con mi mano y miro su expresión, marca de sus últimos momentos de vida, llenos de dolor, pagando por todas sus malas acciones… yo no sonrío mucho… nunca sonrío en realidad… pero si lo hiciese, se dibujaría una en mi rostro. De igual forma, tengo que asegurarme por completo de que éste imbécil no regrese respirando y vaya tras de mí, así que dejo la cabeza en el suelo, tomo la M-60, y de dos certeros culatazos hago reventar el cráneo en muchos pedazos que se esparcen en el callejón. Mierda… ahora mis botas están todas pegajosas, que desperdicio. Su cadáver se quedará aquí, como recordatorio para Rojo de que su momento se acerca, nada va a detenerme… pero primero debo reagruparme, dejar atrás a sus esbirros y concebir un plan para entrar a su portaaviones.

Ahora corro de nuevo por entre callejones, ya no puedo darme el lujo de malgastar trampas no letales contra éstos descerebrados, tengo que racionarlas para cuando de verdad sean necesarias… por desgracia, mi pierna está comenzando a ceder, después de tantas cosas es lógico… la sangre que sale de mi pantorrilla y de mi estómago no ayudan a la situación, sin mencionar las heridas de mi anterior batalla contra aquellos villanos, que se abren levemente ante tanto movimiento, supuran y sangran ante cada movimiento que hago.

Un zumbido de repente me llama la atención. Por mera reacción, desenfundo mi arma ante la posible amenaza, pero echando un mejor vistazo me percato que aún no hay nada persiguiéndome por el momento, y me doy cuenta que el zumbido viene del comunicador interno en mi traje, tomo rápidamente el audífono y el mini micrófono.

-¿Hola?…-

-Uh… ¿Frank? Vaya no pensé que sobrevivirías durante tanto, esto se ha convertido en una verdadera cacería…

-¿Henry? Vaya, con que ya despertaste… dime algo de una buena vez: ¿estás trabajando para Osborn? Tal vez fuiste tú quien le dio la ubicación del camión y así pudo encontrarme tan fácilmente.

-No seas idiota amigo, tú bien sabes que conmigo o sin mí el tarde temprano iba a encontrarnos de todas formas, tiene todos los recursos del gobierno, todo ello puesto en nuestra contra… tenemos que pensar un plan si queremos sobrevivir.-

-Grandioso… más vale que no estés mintiendo, o sufrirás el mismo destino que Microchip… en fin… ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-Primero lo primero… debemos tener algo de equipo computacional, para que yo pueda conectarme al sistema de HAMMER y descubramos puntos débiles de los portaaviones para tu posterior ataque… también tendrás que conseguirte armas y equipo de punta si tienes en mente subirte a uno de esos y deshacerte de Osborn… probablemente está pululante de guardias, además agrega a eso que tiene un par de súper humanos como guardaespaldas, y encima de todo trae su armadura de Iron Patriot siempre puesta… vas a necesitar muchas mierdas de artillería pesada para poder llegar al objetivo y sobrevivir… ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?-

-Por supuesto que quiero… ha sido mi responsabilidad acabar con ese chacal sonriente desde hace mucho… desde que me utilizó a causa de mi amnesia para tratar de asesinar a Spider-Man, hace varios años… y ahora que es líder de un gobierno corrupto, manejado por criminales y asesinos, con mayor razón quiero acabar con su ponzoñosa existencia. Entonces… comencemos: ¿exactamente cómo vamos a conseguir el equipo necesario para que hackees los sistemas y tengamos la información necesaria?-

-Pues sobre eso… hay una antigua estación que tenía antes de conocerte, tiene mucho tiempo que no la visito y las máquinas en su mayoría están muy viejas, pero creo que puedo hacerlas funcionar de nuevo-

-Ok… pero ¿exactamente donde queda eso? Te veré allí después de perder a éstos idiotas.-

-Está al sur del East River… y para tu problema con los soldados, creo que te tengo dos buenas noticias… una, es que los viejos túneles que solían usar los traficantes de drogas están exentos del radar de las fuerzas de HAMMER, probablemente aún haya un par de tipos allí, secuaces de Osborn, pero una vez que te deshagas de ellos probablemente podrás esconderte allí hasta que las tropas decidan buscar en otro punto-

-Una ruta de escape… bien pero, ¿cómo pierdo a éstos idiotas antes de entrar a los túneles? Podrían verme entrar a ellos y seguirme fácilmente-

-Esa es la otra buena noticia que no me permitiste decirte cuando me dejaste inconsciente allá atrás… ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba hackeando en el sistema de HAMMER? Bien, antes de que el camión explotara estaba conectado a las máquinas del mismo, y por casualidad revise la base de datos sobre las tropas… y en su mayoría están compuestas por ex convictos y criminales reclutados por Osborn… la mayoría de los policías reales fueron reubicados a trabajos menores, o de plano despedidos-

-Así que me estás queriendo decir que todos los que me persiguen no son tipos buenos.. Y que puedo matarlos sin temor a preocuparme de si eran policías…

-Exactamente-

-Henry, he de decirte que eso es lo mejor que me has dicho en todo el día… me desharé de todos ellos y te veré en cuanto pueda en la base del East River… sólo dime cómo llegar allá-

-Pero… Frank, ¿cómo demonios pretendes matarlos a todos y después esconderte? ¡Es HAMMER entero los que te buscan! Hablamos de cientos de soldados, y no tienes las suficientes municiones ni poder de fuego para repeler un ataque de esa magnitud… pero sé que no vas a hacerme caso, así que ésta es la ubicación de la base: cuando estés cerca del East River, ve hacia el norte, busca la calle 148, y allí encontrarás un edificio abandonado pintado de verde pastel muy derruido. Entra y habrá unas escaleras que llevan a un elevador manual… móntate y llegarás hasta la base subterránea.-

-Obviamente no mataré a todo el escuadrón de HAMMER… al menos no por ahora… me desharé de los necesarios hasta que quede lo suficientemente despejado para entrar a los túneles sin que me vean… cuando esté allí, trata de estar cerca de mi posición e informarme por la radio de cómo es la situación en tierra… tarde o temprano buscarán en otras partes de la ciudad y podremos concentrarnos en activar las computadoras… y lo tengo, ya sé que ruta tomar hacia tu base..-

-Está bien… Frank, ten mucho cuidado, eres la mayor esperanza para librarnos del control de Osborn-

-Así lo haré… haré contacto contigo en cuanto haya alcanzado los túneles, y más te vale que respondas. Cambio y fuera-

Corto comunicación con Henry pulsando el botón del radio, me quito el audífono, y me arrodillo para cargar la M60 con una cadena fresca de munición perforante… debo usarla con cuidado, pues sólo tengo tres de ellas. Ahora me pongo en marcha de nuevo, poniendo dirección hacia los túneles, que viendo la calle donde estoy, me percato de que estoy algo lejos de ellos, pero creo que con ésta sola cadena puedo encargarme fácilmente de al menos unos 60 o 70 soldados, si apunto con cuidado. Me introduzco en un callejón estrecho, corriendo a pesar de las heridas, mis botas ahora hacen un extraño ruido rechinante al contacto con el suelo, debido a la sangre y sesos que trae pegados en las suelas de las mismas, y como la lluvia ha cesado por unos momentos, no se ha corrido… qué fastidio… pero no puedo darme el lujo de limpiarlas ahora, ya que aproximadamente una docena de tropas en deslizador se ponen frente a mí, cerrándome el paso.

No pasan más que unos segundos para que abran fuego con sus armas futuristas, que parecen sacadas de alguna mala película nerd de ciencia ficción. Rápidamente corro tras un contenedor de basura para cubrirme de sus proyectiles y extraños rayos que lanzan, en un pequeño lapso en el que dejan de disparar, tomo la iniciativa, y suelto varias ráfagas de la M60, derribando a 5 de ellos de sus deslizadores. De repente, me percato de que guardan sus bombas calabaza en un bolso que tienen en la cintura… muy parecidos a la "bolsa de trucos" original del Goblin… eso me da una idea. Sin dejar de moverme, disparo hacia el bolso del soldado que está rodeado de más de sus compañeros, los proyectiles causan que las bombas exploten con suma violencia. Tengo que cubrirme la cara con el brazo para soportar la onda expansiva y el calor, y cuando abro los ojos veo que la mayoría están muertos, y los únicos dos que sobrevivieron están agonizantes en el suelo. Me acerco a su posición y sin mirar siquiera termino con su miseria con un par de tiros, que hacen volar un poco de sangre por los aires. Sigo moviéndome mientras reviso la cadena de balas, haciendo una cuenta mental rápida sólo me quedan unas 90, buen número, pero aún así insuficiente ante la cantidad de fuerzas que enfrento. El callejón da hacia una gran avenida, algo transitada por peatones y autos, y cruzo a toda velocidad, empujando a algunas personas y esquivando vehículos, pero antes de llegar al otro lado de la calle, un soldado lanza una bomba al auto que justo acabo de rebasar… escucho el sonido de la bomba rebotando en el capo…

-Con una mierda-

La explosión me manda volando hacia adelante, y caigo bocabajo, sobre la M60. Mis piernas cada vez responden menos ante las órdenes de mi cerebro… tiemblan mientras me recargo en la culata de mi arma a forma de bastón para levantarme. El mismo que lanzó la primera bomba, repite, pero estoy preparado ésta vez. Me planto sobre ambos pies, tomo la ametralladora y con ella bateo de vuelta la bomba, sabiendo por experiencia que éstas tienen una explosión activada generalmente por el segundo o tercer impacto sobre cosas sólidas… burdas imitaciones del arsenal del Goblin. La bomba explota en el deslizador del tipo, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso.

-Home run…-

Antes de continuar miro el nombre de la calle, y me toma unos segundos concluir que estoy en la dirección correcta de los túneles, así que tengo que avanzar hacia el frente por otra serie de callejones angostos y sucios para llegar allí… tal vez una bodega abandonada o dos. El corazón de Nueva York… la Nueva York real son éste tipo de calles. Los turistas en Central Park, los visitantes del Empire State… todo ello es una ilusión… el Bronx, Queens, éste lado de la ciudad… representan el podrido corazón de la Gran Manzana, el corazón que se alimenta de la sangre y las esperanzas de los forasteros e inocentes lo suficientemente estúpidos para adentrarse en él. Nunca hay que caer en la ciudad de Nueva York… nadie te atrapa cuando sucede. Esos pensamientos vagan en mi cabeza conforme corro, algo más lentamente que hace un rato (a causa de la explosión), por el callejón, rodeado de edificios de 5 pisos, condominios habitados por yuppies expulsados de Hell´s Kitchen, ahora rebautizado Clinton… atmósfera pesada, humo saliendo de las alcantarillas, contenedores de basura apestosos y llenos de ratas y cucarachas, tendederos improvisados saliendo de las ventanas, un aire y hábitat grisáceo y deprimente… la típica escena neoyorkina.

Éste fue haciéndose cada vez más angosto, hasta que lo es tanto que sólo podrían pasar dos personas una junto a la otra. Me cuelgo la ametralladora a la espalda, y desenfundo el cuchillo más grande que me queda, más largo que un cuchillo ordinario pero sin llegar al tamaño de un machete, es el arma idónea para éste tipo de ambientes. Escucho pasos detrás de mí, probablemente las tropas en tierra tras de mi pista. Volteo hacia atrás, desenfundo mi Beretta y miro a los tres tipos que venían siguiéndome desde el principio ancho del callejón. Rápidamente los despacho de algunos tiros certeros en la cabeza y el pecho, y caen como costales de papas sobre el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Trato de continuar algo más sigilosamente conforme los edificios cubren más la luz, de por si no mucha debido al mal tiempo, y haciendo más oscuro y lúgubre el ambiente. Sin embargo, mis botas lo impiden bastante, aún haciendo ese molesto sonido al pisar por la sangre adherida a la suela. Ahora, una bifurcación… debo tener cuidado aquí… decido inspeccionar el lado derecho… me recargo contra la pared de ladrillo, Beretta en mano lista para cualquier situación, y asomo ligeramente la cara a la vuelta de la esquina para observar lo que allí hay… y ello llama mi atención

Es un prostíbulo, probablemente manejado por algún protegido de Hood y sus secuaces. Miro un poco más detenidamente… el tipo de escena que me da náuseas: barril de queroseno quemándose y alumbrando a un callejón sin salida lleno de chiquillas de 16 o 17 años con los pechos al aire, ataviadas con minifaldas, medias de red y tacones. Una está siendo golpeada por el padrote en turno, clientes, andrajosos, criminales y vagabundos corrompidos, esperan su turno para acostarse con alguna de ellas. Se escuchan gritos y gemidos exagerados dentro del edificio derruido y deprimente que custodian un par de pistoleros, uno de los cuales trata de acariciar la entrepierna de una chica contra su voluntad. Al fondo, recargadas en la pared, junto al barril de queroseno, hay varias de ellas, algunas que incluso no parecen mayores de 14, aspirando cocaína, e inyectándose heroína… su vida y su futuro disueltos en una asquerosa sopa de químicos y sensaciones alteradas, soñando con la siguiente dosis. Que Rojo mienta todo lo que quiera en sus anuncios de TV lava cerebros… el crimen no ha hecho más que aumentar durante su reinado, y eso hace que mi sangre hierva… es suficiente. Sin más preámbulos, salgo de mi posición segura y en seguida los pistoleros quedan boquiabiertos.

-P..P.. ¡¿Punisher! ¡Se supone que ya deberías estar muerto!-

-Piensa dos veces, gusano… su negocio de mierda termina junto con sus vidas…-

Abrí fuego, y el primer tiro da en su rostro, justo en medio de sus ojos, eliminándolo de inmediato. Su compañero se defiende con dos descargas, pero una da en el suelo, y otra en mi pecho, y no logra traspasar el kevlar. Aprovecho y me ocupo de él con otra bala situada en su frente, y al caer me dirijo directamente hacia donde están los "clientes".

-¡No, por favor no nos mates! No hemos hecho nada hombre… sólo estamos aquí por desesperación…- Me dice un hombre con apariencia de oficinista.

-Eso no es excusa para arruinar vidas… causar dolor… son todos culpables-

Para ellos no hace falta malgastar balas… tomo el cuchillo y me enfrasco en una danza de la muerte, cortando gargantas, sacando ojos, atravesando pechos y estómagos, clavo por completo el arma en la nuca de uno que trata de escapar, la retomo, con una llave de judo tiro a otro más al suelo y le rebano la yugular… y el último que queda es el padrote, que ha ido a esconderse en la esquina del callejón. En éste punto, todas las chicas corren aterrorizadas, gritando, y los clientes de adentro salen despavoridos con los pantalones aún abajo. No puedo dejarlos vivir, así que sitúo unos buenos disparos en sus cráneos antes de que puedan escapar. Miro al padrote, y lo tomo por la camisa, y ensarto el cuchillo a través de su boca abierta, de la cual segundos antes salían gritos desgarradores, y ahora sólo hay silencio. Continúo ensartando hasta que siento como la hoja toca con pared, y con dificultad la recobro y la saco fuera del cadáver. La escena es reconfortante, cuerpos de delincuentes muertos en charcos de su propia sangre y órganos, líquido escarlata esparcido por paredes y el suelo. Me acerco a las chicas:

-¿Están todas bien?-

Una de ellas se acercó, una mujer de unos 35 años, bella, pero con un rostro marcado por la adicción.

-Si, estamos bien… tú eres Frank Castle… Punisher, ¿no es así?-

-Sí… soy yo-

-¡Gracias por salvarnos de esos perros desgraciados! Estaban arruinándonos la vida… la mayoría de nosotras fuimos secuestradas y forzadas a ser prostitutas, y nos hicieron adictas en el proceso. Ahora sólo queda saber cómo vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante…-

-Eso puede arreglarse-

Me aproximo al cuerpo sin vida del proxeneta, y registro su ropa, encontrando una billetera rebosante de dinero, y varios billetes sueltos de 100 dólares. Cuento todo… en total unos 10,000. Tomo todo y se lo entrego en las manos a la mujer.

-Esto debe ser más que suficiente para llevar una vida pacífica en algún lugar tranquilo.-

-Gracias… muchas gracias… ¿cómo podemos pagártelo?-

-Vayan a rehabilitación-

Doy la media vuelta y camino de regreso al callejón principal, mientras recargo el cartucho de la pistola, dejándolo en el suelo y metiendo uno nuevo en su lugar. No puedo dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción, cierta paz, ante el haber podido dar una nueva oportunidad de vivir mejor a aquellas chicas de allá atrás… es una de las razones por las que hago la que hago, por las que me convertí en Punisher aquél día fatídico en Central Park, al ver a mi familia morir ante mis ojos. Por una razón sobreviví… y ésa es castigar a los que destruyen vidas a diario. Pero muy en el fondo sé que lo hago más por el odio que siento por los criminales, que es como un fuego quemando a través de mis venas… mi único deseo en la vida es ver a todos y cada uno de los malhechores muertos, cada cuerpo en la morgue es una basura menos que ya no molestará en las calles… el odio, el castigo, es lo que me impulsa hacia adelante, y hay pocas sensaciones tan dulces como matar a un criminal.

Pero en fin, el ojo en la pelota… regreso a la bifurcación y tomo el otro camino, que es el correcto, rumbo al destino que debo alcanzar. Comienza a llover de nuevo, y por fin el rojo se destiñe del blanco de mis botas y de parte de mi traje, el agua se siente bien, y alivia un poco las molestias de las heridas, y por lo menos ayudará a retardar la infección por el agua de alcantarilla. Un disparo se escucha, y trato de ver desde dónde provino, pero no veo nada ni delante ni detrás de mí, y entonces otro roza mi brazo… deduzco su trayectoria y miro hacia arriba cuidando que el agua no entre en mis ojos… y descubro que tengo más compañía, alrededor de 7 soldados en el techo de los dos edificios que conforman el callejón. Ésta vez no hay ningún contenedor de basura dónde cubrirme, así que debo actuar rápido, y de nuevo es turno de la Beretta, ya que no están muy lejos y tiene una cadencia de tiro suficientemente rápida. Desenfundo, y de repente pareciera que todo el mundo a mi alrededor corre en cámara lenta, los segundos se sienten como si fueran minutos, y dirijo mi puntería hacia arriba. Uno… y la bala da entre los ojos del más cercano, que se desploma en el techo donde se encuentra. Dos… el segundo recibe un proyectil en la mejilla, atravesando su cráneo y saliendo del otro lado, salpicando de carmesí, y cae como un costal hacia el suelo del callejón. Tres… y el siguiente ya tiene una bala con su nombre escrito, la cual se aloja en su corazón… trata de detener el sangrado cubriendo la herida con su mano, su boca, la única parte de su rostro que deja visible el casco, retuerce una mueca de agonía hasta que cae muerto. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… todos corren la misma suerte, mueren uno tras otro, como si de un juego de niños se tratara.

-Amateurs…-

Se nota que son novatos en su juego, probablemente ladrones de poca monta que apenas saben disparar, que de repente te vieron inmiscuidos con equipos, armas y un enemigo muy fuera de su liga. Atravieso el resto del callejón lo más rápido que puedo, y salgo hacia una calle de tamaño normal, casi sin transitar por la fuerte lluvia que aún cae. Reviso de nueva cuenta el nombre, y calculo que estoy sólo a unas tres cuadras de la entrada a los túneles. Miro a ambos lados por si hay otra emboscada esperándome, pero por otro par de segundos siguen atrás, y me muevo por la acera, pasando de largo edificios, tiendas y apartamentos. La poca gente que allí se encuentra, se asusta en cuanto me ve, y huyen pensando que voy a hacerles daño. Me gustaría poder explicarles que estoy para protegerlos, pero no hay tiempo… nadie me comprende, tal vez sea por el gran cráneo con agujeros de bala que traigo pintado en el pecho, no lo sé. Vuelta hacia la derecha, dirigiéndome hacia el sur, otra calle mediana, de apariencia algo más tranquila, a comparación del lúgubre lugar del que vengo. Escucho el sonido de más deslizadores detrás de mí, por encima del sonido de mis propios pasos y de la lluvia cayendo sobre el pavimento. Esto comienza a hartarme, y ya no puedo acercarme más hacia los túneles sin estar completamente seguro de que no me siguen por el suficiente tiempo, y así no me vean entrar. Guardo el cuchillo, el arma para esto será el AR 15, dado que es de la que tengo más cargadores y es mucho más manejable que la M60 y obviamente con mucha mejor cadencia de tiro que el Dragunov.

Preparo el arma mientras se acercan más y más, y ésta vez son muchísimos más, fácil unos 40 o 50, divididos entre deslizadores y tropas a pie. Sin más preámbulo abro fuego contra los que tengo inmediatamente frente a mí en tierra, sin apuntar muy cuidadosamente, si no es una ráfaga semiautomática, como un movimiento que barre de un lado a otro. Caen varios de ellos, mientras yo sigo moviéndome de un lado a otro evadiendo los disparos que me mandan, salto hacia un lado para cubrirme detrás de un camión cercano. Debo cortarlos rápido antes de que lleguen más refuerzos, así que tomo una granada de fragmentación de mi cinturón, quieto el seguro, espero un segundo y la lanzo hacia el contingente que me ataca. La explosión no se hace esperar, haciendo un estruendo enorme y mandando metralla en todas direcciones, hiriendo a muchos de mis atacantes. Asomo la cara de nuevo y miro que más de la mitad de los soldados en tierra están ya en el suelo, y varios fueron derribados del aire. La pelea es ahora un poco más justa, me descubro y pongo en automático el Armalite, disparando ésta vez en todas direcciones, matando a una velocidad impresionante. Es tanta la adrenalina que suelto un grito estruendoso mientras una lluvia de balas atraviesan los cuerpos de mis enemigos, en una especie de coreografía grotesca, donde caen al suelo perforados hasta quedar como coladeras, sus patéticas vidas apagadas en un santiamén.. Aprieto los dientes y sigo disparando, balas tras balas tras balas, hasta que se agota el cargador. Mientras recargo, compruebo la escena, donde todos ya han caído, decenas de cadáveres esparcidos por toda la calle, bañados por el agua que ahora cae con menos intensidad.

La sangre de sus cuerpos se va diluyendo, y fluye hacia las alcantarillas, como una enorme limpieza. Ahora que todos han caído, es mi oportunidad, y recorro la calle y media que falta para llegar al escondite a toda velocidad, incluso me arriesgo y enfundo el Armalite para demorar menos. Vuelta hacia la izquierda, unas cuarenta zancadas llenas de sudor, sangre, tensión y adrenalina… si descubren el escondite, estaré jodido y todo el plan se vendrá abajo… sólo hay una oportunidad. Mi corazón se acelera conforme me acerco más y más a la pequeña portezuela del edificio abandonado que lleva a los túneles… vamos, vamos, tu puedes Frank, tu puedes…

Llego tan rápido a la portezuela que choco con ella, y es el momento decisivo… me toma casi toda la fuerza de voluntad voltear hacia atrás para ver si no hay nadie siguiéndome… una milésima de segundo que parece eterna, mi vista va de un lado a otro, al cielo y al suelo, buscando alguna señal del enemigo…

Nada… ni un alma. Perfecto… suspiro de alivio, abro y me introduzco en el viejo y derruido edificio. Cierro tras de mí y de inmediato me invade un desagradable olor a humedad, producto de años de abandono. Esto solía ser un complejo de oficinas, y veo la recepción oscura, llena de polvo y telarañas, con toda la apariencia de cualquier casa embrujada. Pero no puedo reparar más en el lugar, continúo mi camino y bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano, tan oscuras que se sienten como un descenso al Hades. Ya en el sótano, diviso la abertura secreta debajo del suelo de la caldera, sucia y oxidada, y entro en ella sin hacer ruido, sólo por precaución. Llego entonces al destino que tanto esperaba alcanzar… una serie intrincada de túneles subterráneos, con forma circular y burdamente excavados. Se iluminan por un circuito de luces algo débiles ante la densa oscuridad del subsuelo, y varias de ellas están titilantes, dando al lugar un aspecto extremadamente sombrío y de cierta forma "infernal". El aire es sofocante y se hace difícil respirar ante la cantidad de polvo y tierra que vuela en el ambiente, que recuerda a cualquier mina. Bien, es hora de descansar y planear mi siguiente movimiento… me recargo en la pared y me dejo deslizar hacia abajo hasta que quedo sentado en el suelo del túnel, me coloco el audífono y el micrófono en su lugar y pulso el botón para contactar a Henry. El zumbido suena… suena… por más de cuatro veces, y comienzo a perder mi paciencia cuando finalmente contesta.

-¿Frank? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo con una voz sumamente preocupada.

-Sí, aquí estoy, te escucho fuerte y claro… logré introducirme en los túneles sin ser detectado… ¿qué me dices tú? ¿Dónde te encuentras?-

-Gracias al cielo, creí que no lo lograrías… estoy a unas cinco cuadras de tu posición, escondido en un contenedor de basura… truco viejo, pero efectivo.-

-Bien, ¿qué dicen las lecturas de tu Palm?-

-Los niveles de energía y movimiento indican que se están desplazando muy cerca de donde estás, pero ninguno parece saber dónde estás, buscan de forma bastante errática, así que estarás bien mientras te mantengas allí una media hora como mínimo y se alejen de… ¡mierda!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El aparato está detectando niveles demenciales de energía-

-¿Qué tan intensa?-

-Frank, esto es serio… muy muy serio… los niveles de energía exceden los de una explosión nuclear-

¡¿Qué!-

-Se dirige directamente hacia ti… va acabando con las tropas de Osborn… ¡tienes de salir de ahí!-

Mientras hace sus aseveraciones, veo a unos 5 tipos, vestidos como pandilleros, probablemente traficantes de drogas… no tengo tiempo para esto… En cuanto me ven, corren hacia mí desenfundando pistolas 9 mm. Me levanto, un poco más recuperado, y me apresto a enfrentarlos.

-Frank… ¿Qué pasa?..-

-Sólo tengo que hacer una pequeña limpieza, y seguiré en unos segundos-

-Pero… ¡la energía está justo…!-

-Frente a mí…-

Y efectivamente así es… un fulgor anaranjado, como de un fuego muy intenso, ilumina el fondo del túnel, y de pronto una cadena envuelta en llamas sale de la nada, atrapa a los pardillos, y los lleva hacia la oscuridad. Gritan y suplican hasta que se escucha un ruido sordo, y luego… el sonido ronroneante de un motor, que arranca y hace un estruendo enorme a través del túnel. Suena como a una motocicleta. Entonces… entonces veo a alguien muy familiar, acercándose a toda velocidad, riendo como un maníaco con una voz infernal… esto se pone interesante… aunque no se si a mi favor…

-¿Frank? ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué procede la energía?-

-No qué… quién…-

-¡¿Una persona!-

-Sí… Ghost Rider…-

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Vaya… aquí concluye un esfuerzo que me llevó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo concretar, siendo que sólo las primeras tres páginas están basadas en los eventos del comic, siendo lo demás producto de mi imaginación. También hubo una ligera investigación para ver que tan factible quedaba todo lo que sucede en ésta historia… y sólo puedo decir que los siguientes capítulos estarán cargados de acción, y emociones aplasta bolas, y no arruinaré la sorpresa, pero adelanto que más adelante, se unirá un ser igual de poderoso que el cabeza de flama para ayudar a nuestro buen amigo Punisher. Espero que hayan disfrutado éste primer capítulo, y espero verlos en el próximo. Dejen reviews por favor n.n ¡saludos!


End file.
